Be Strong, Believe
by Labores Solis
Summary: Wanting to leave her past behind, Usagi moves to Forks, Washington: where she lives nearby her uncle who is the current chief of the town. Full Summary inside! R&R please!


_**Lunar's Note:**_ Don't you all feel lucky? Getting a new chapter of three of my stories (two of which are on hold)? _The Eclipse Angel_; _Selene Tsukino: a Ninja Life_ and lastly _Monotonic Allurement of Stars_. Plus you can't forget this brand new story hot off the press! I must say before I allow you all to continue on reading (though some of you probably are reading the story by now…) this story is inspired by _four_ songs of Yellowcard: Believe; Breathing; Gifts and Curses and lastly Light Up the Sky.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Be Strong, Believe: **_Wanting to leave her past behind, Usagi moves to Forks, Washington: where she lives nearby her uncle who is the current chief of the town. Who said that she would be encountering youmas? Encountering an evil that she never faced before? Certainly not her! It doesn't help that she has fallen for a certain native boy…

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners.  
"……" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Be Strong, Believe**  
Created By: _Labores Solis  
_Prologue of Be Strong, Believe  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The eerie morning sky glistened with its early clouds, assuring tranquility all around the neighborhood.

_I only hope, they remember me…_ A female's thought trailed off as she drove her silver Audi A4, down the road; arriving at a two-story house, with a police cruiser in the front next to a weary-down red truck next to it.

The female drove into the driveway, turning off her car, smirking slightly. Her eyes shined with brightness, but held sorrow and wisdom in them.

Taking out the keys of her car, she got out of the car, putting on her slick black sunglasses and started to head up towards the front door.

Walking slightly towards it, with gracefulness in her steps, she remembered on how she came about to Forks, Washington.

* * *

"_Ikuko-mama, Kenji-papa, I know this may be difficult to—uh…comprehend, but you must understand, I have my duties as Lady Cosmos now. I cannot live here, or anywhere for too long now," Usagi explained in her now monitorial voice, looking at her shocked parents faces._

_She had just revealed her identity to both of her parents, knowing there wasn't any real threat now._

_Her senshi sadly had given up their starseeds for her to become Lady Cosmos also known as Sailor Cosmos. It officially has been a month since their deaths, but yet she still felt the sorrow of their deaths; every time she close her eyes, she could see their starseeds being sent into her body; she could hear their screams every night, being woken up by nightmares of their deaths and their last battle._

"_So you're leaving us…?" Kenji hesitantly asked looking point blankly at Usagi's dull silver-blue colored eyes. The only answer Kenji got was a nod. At that moment, Ikuko burst out crying, sobbing into her husband's shirt._

"_I'm sorry…" Usagi mumbled looking down, not knowing whether she should be crying or not by now; she was Lady Cosmos now, what point did it matter if she cried or not?_

"_But—but couldn't you just stay a bit longer?" Ikuko begged her daughter._

_Usagi immediately flinched, as she sighed, looking upon her crying mother._

"_I could…" Usagi trailed off, but before Ikuko could celebrate, Usagi interrupted her to finish her sentence. "…but I can't, Ikuko-mama. Haven't you notice how distance I've been lately? Never wanting to go out with any one; not wanting to leave the house? I'm drawn towards the park almost __**every **__single night, just to protect innocents from attacking youmas. I have to get out. I just…I just have to move some place else…like another country." Usagi said, her eyes betraying any emotion that she had left in her body._

_Ikuko sobbed louder than before as she heard what Usagi said. Her baby girl wanted to move! To another country nonetheless!!_

"_I—I…" Kenji tried to speak words but he just couldn't. He was practically —no wait— literally speechless._

"_Maybe…maybe I could go live nearby Uncle Charlie's place?" Usagi asked, remembering her uncle who was a chief of a town in Washington._

"_No!!" Ikuko wailed out, literally jumping out of the couch (that both Kenji and herself were sitting on); to hug Usagi and tightening her hold every second. All Usagi could do was blink and wonder what the heck she did to deserve this._

"_Um…this is unpleasant." That was all Usagi could say. What else could she say? Stop crying, you'll see me again soon? That hardly EVER worked out._

"_Ikuko, dear…release our daughter please," Kenji straining himself from exploding, kindly said to his wife. Usagi tensed slightly as she felt her mother let go of her while watching her father get up off the couch._

"_How are you possible going to be able to go to another country without any money?" Kenji angrily asked, but before Usagi could even speak, he interrupted her, "How are you even going to survive with no place to live? Don't you understand? WE need you here. WE raised you. WE cared for you; sheltered you! And this is how you repay us? By saying you need to move?" Kenji yelled out._

_Usagi's hands formed into fists, her nails going into her skin. How dare he?! She thought to herself. "How dare you!" Kenji literally looked shocked from the sudden outburst from Usagi._

"_How dare you accuse me! ME, your own daughter! For leaving you! For abandoning you after all you guys did for me! I am your daughter, your only daughter for that matter! I will NEVER abandon those I love. Don't you get it? I have a past here, that I __**want**__ to leave behind. Try to start off fresh. And the only way to do that is to leave. To hell if I'm the Lady Cosmos now! I __**need**__ to leave, and whether or not you understand what I am going through, I __**will**__ leave." Usagi shouted out, her eyes darkening by every word she spoke out. _

_By now her eyes were fully black; switching off and on to its original color, blue to silver-blue back to black. Kenji, by now had tears in his eyes but did not allow them to come out._

_Slightly calming down, as she felt a slight rush go through her body; sighing, she looked upon both of her parents, "I know this is hard…hard for you both to allow me to leave after all, I am your first child and your own flesh and blood. But I do not want to endanger the both of you as I have done with my senshi…" Usagi trailed off allowing her parents to grasp on what she was saying, two crystallized silver tears fell from her eyes._

_Quickly as possible she wiped them away, thankfully neither of her parents noticed the tears or her action, as they were both looking at each other and discussing what they were going to do._

_A good fifteen minutes passed, until her parents finally stopped talking and looked up at her. "We've decided…we've decided that you can go to Washington; but as long as you keep in contact with us, whether via email or by mail." Kenji sternly stated as Usagi nodded._

* * *

That conversation of course, took place exactly two weeks ago. And here she was standing right outside of her uncle's house. She had checked in with Guardian Cosmos and even visited the Cauldron, many, many times after the conversation just in case anything—meaning enemy—had appeared out of the blue. Luckily for her, not a single thing had appeared or was detected.

Sighing, she knocked on the door, as she was not one to ring the doorbell. Silently waiting patiently for someone to open the door, she gazed upon the ever so silent neighborhood. Looking down at herself, she examined her knee-length black boots that lay below her black mini skirt. She quickly fixed the collar on her white buttoned-up shirt as a knee-length sleeveless dark gray vest rest above her shirt.

Hearing the knob twist, she looked up and smiled as her uncle opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Charlie, long time no see," Usagi said, watching as her uncle's face lit up and immediately engulfed her in a hug.

-x-x-x-x-

So what do you all think? It's not a cliffhanger chapter, but it's good enough to end as a prologue. It's my first time doing a crossover for Twilight, so bare with me. But it is not my first or only time doing a crossover for Sailor Moon.


End file.
